


The Concept of Cuddling

by cerberus_s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Does Not Knock, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_s/pseuds/cerberus_s
Summary: Dean can't sleep. Cas doesn't understand why humans love cuddling, but he's heard it's nice.





	The Concept of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old one-shot I wrote (on May 5th, 2017) so I know it's kinda shit, but I suppose at least someone will find some joy in it.

The night had been going agonizingly slow for Dean.

He was lying in his old hard bed awake, the thin and tattered blanket thrown over his body which only consisted of boxers and an old shirt.

He was determined to get some shut eye, as it had been days since he'd been able to sleep somewhere other than the backseat of Baby, but for some reason he was having trouble. He blamed it mostly on the temperature, the way the bunker felt so cold tonight, but he knew that wasn't the reason.

Dean plays the part of the older brother, the tough cookie, but most of the time- he is afraid.

Anything could happen with the life he and Sam live.

And if something did happen, especially with Billie on their asses, if he or Sam got hurt, they may never come back. And there's too much to do, the world is at stake, but Dean wonders how much longer he'll have to carry the weight of the world on his back.

With a throaty groan, Dean threw his arm over his eyes in attempt to make the room darker. He tried to calm himself, saying that the bunker is warded from practically everything and Sam is an especially light sleeper, so if someone were to break in they'd know- but again, nothing seemed to help.

He spent a few more minutes wide-eyed, heart pounding, when he heard the faint sound of footsteps getting nearer. He furrowed his brows, sitting up and reaching under his pillow where he had a small (already loaded) pistol he kept in case of emergencies. He stood quietly, putting the gun up to his chest, watching as his brass doorknob turned with a hushed squeak.

His pose weakened and his gun lowered as the familiar mop of ebony hair waddled in, his trench coat a little muddy as it hung off his shoulders.

"Cas?" Dean asked, tossing the gun on his bed. "You scared me. What the hell are you doing here?"

Cas frowned and shuffled in, glancing around the room before shrugging.

"I... was close and I thought I could stop by.."

Dean squinted his eyes, walking closer to Castiel skeptically. "At three in the morning?"

Cas nodded hesitantly, "I can go... If this is a bad time..?" His voice was weak and scratchy, he sounded broken.

Dean's gaze softened with worry and he placed his hand on Cas' shoulder gently, stepping closer so their faces were inches apart.

"Are you okay, Cas?" He wondered, searching the angel's face for anything unusual. It was strange, the way Castiel was acting, especially since he usually hid his emotions extremely well.

Cas could only sigh, his face becoming slightly red. He waddled slowly over to the bed and plopped down, his hand fiddling with the corner of the rugged sheet nervously. His shiny blue eyes glistened even in the dark as they met with Dean's glassy green ones.

"I had a longing to see you." He admitted, taking Dean back a little bit. "And I know you wanted to see me too. I could feel your presence."

The Winchester took a few steps forward.

He and the angel no doubt always had a sort of tension between them. Dean wouldn't lie, he did have some sort of attraction to Castiel, whether it be his vessel's striking good looks or his not-quite normal personality.

But he probably would never say that out loud, 'cause, y'know, he had a reputation to hold. Bad boy, ladies man, you get the idea.

Why wasn't 'man's man' a term--

"Uh, yeah I guess... I was having, um," Dean found himself slightly flustered, stumbling over his words. "A hard time sleeping. Wanted some company,"

Cas nodded thoughtfully. His lips pulled into a gentle smile and he tilted his head to Dean.

"I've read that cuddling with someone can help one sleep."

Dean spluttered, giving a nervous chuckle. "Yeah?" His palms were clammy, and his legs seemed to turn to Jello.

"I would like to try."

"Try what?"

"Cuddling. With you."

In that moment, with the way Cas looked so lonely and vulnerable, Dean could have sworn he was dreaming.

He cleared his throat in attempt to keep up his nonchalant 'go with the flow' attitude, but the way his eyes flickered around really gave it off that he was in fact very flustered about the whole thing.

"Why don't you go cuddle with Sam?" He said, teasing Cas to ease his own nerves. 

"Sam?" Cas was confused by this, his brows linking. "I have no desire to cuddle with Sam, Dean. I assumed you knew this. Why are you so red?"

"Nothing! It's nothing," Dean sighed, gnawing on his bottom lip as he thought for a bit. The silence between them was quite awkward, but neither of them spoke up about it. Cas sat patiently on Dean's bed, which actually felt like much less bed but more brick, his hands placed in his lap.

"I mean," Dean finally spoke, walking toward the bed. "We can. Like, but, you can't... tell Sam."

Cas nodded understandingly, making himself comfortable by slipping under Dean's covers. Dean couldn't help but laugh at how Cas had literally all his clothes on, even his shoes which he's never even seen Cas take off.

He mentioned this, and Cas looked taken back.

"Why would I remove my clothes?"

"Well, not all your clothes, just change into something more comfortable." Dean said, sitting on his bed delicately. He watched as Cas shook off his large trench coat and folded it up before placing it on the floor.

"Comfortable."

"Cas," Dean narrowed his eyes, but still found the humour of Cas wearing a full outfit. "Just take off the blazer. And tie. Oh, and your shoes, I don't want mud in my bed."

Cas reluctantly did as told, and soon he was just in his white button-up and slacks. Now he looked to Dean and slipped under the covers, the scratchy fabric rubbing against his bare ankles.

It took a few second of the two just lying in bed together before Dean coughed, pursing his lips.

Cuddling shouldn't be this hard, but, in a way, it was. Dean had never actually cuddled before. He didn't have a mother, his father certainly never even thought of doing that, Sam was his brother and that'd be weird, and every girl he'd been with was just some random person he'd rather never see again. The only person he'd ever even non-sexually slept in a bed with was Charlie.

But, eventually they would have to push aside all these nerves.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut , wishing that Cas hadn't even brought it up and had just left like he was supposed to. He let out a shaky breath and when he opened his eyes again, he was met with Castiel's face so close to his he could feel the angel's breath against his cheeks.

With no warning, Cas threw his arm over Dean's side and pulled him closer, so their chests were flushed together. Dean feverishly looked at Cas' face, practically in shock. This was actually happening.

And somehow, with Cas, he felt safe. It brought him back to the days when he was only so small. He'd be lying in his bed, relishing in the soft feeling of Mary rubbing gentle circles on his back as she spoke.

"Angels are watching over you."

Cas definitely wasn't the most strong and reliable angel, but god, he made Dean feel something he'd never experienced before.

As if suddenly the most natural thing, Dean sighed out in content, burying his head in Cas' shoulder. He was attentive to Cas' breathing, as if he were listening to a lullaby.

"This is strange. I don't understand why humans do this." Cas spoke up, his breath hot on Dean's neck. The older Winchester frowned and toyed with Cas' shirt.

"You don't like it?" He asked, feeling stupid. I shouldn't have even agreed to this, Dean thought bitterly as he went to pull away, but Castiel stubbornly held him in place.

"Don't go. You're warm." He stated, his hold on Dean tightening. "But your feeling of paranoia has gone down. I guess affection does help." He nuzzled Dean's hair, like he'd seen on TV.

The action was small but it made Dean feel special.

He was so caught up in the moment, he didn't even realize how embarrassing it was that he was the small spoon.

They stayed latched together, Cas practically loving the way Dean hung to him so softly. The way his heart beat, the way his breath was so calm- Cas truly understood life in that moment.

If this was what life came to- lying with someone who you would do anything for... Well, being human didn't seem so terrible to Cas now.

"Dean?" Cas called softly, blinking as he awaited Dean to say something. Even when he got no response, Cas pulled Dean closer, tighter, and whispered.

"I love you."

/////

The next morning Sam woke to his alarm blaring. He slipped from his bed, had a shower, made some coffee, and as he plopped on the kitchen chair he wondered where exactly Dean was.

Dean was an early bird, he was always up before Sam right at dawn when the sun was only a sliver of light in the horizon. So, confused, he stood up with his mug clamped between his hands and made his way over to Dean's bedroom.

Through the door Sam could hear the sound of synchronized heavy, sleepy breaths mixed in with faint snoring, and he furrowed his brows.

Was Dean... with someone?

Hesitantly, Sam turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Cas and Dean lie snuggled in Dean's small, college sized bed, their bodies and legs tangled together in a way that looked uncomfortable. The blanket hand long fallen from the bed due the amount of times Cas moved around in his sleep, but both boys looked warm.

Dean's head was placed between Cas' jaw and shoulder, and arm was thrown and clutching on to Cas, whose hands were holding Dean's body in place, gluing them together so perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

Sam grinned, backing out and closing the door, shaking his head fondly.

"I knew it." He mumbled happily before skipping back down the hallway.


End file.
